Silver halide photography usually involves the exposure of silver halide photographic element with light in order to form a latent image that is developed during photographic processing to form a visible image. Silver halide is intrinsically sensitive only to light in the blue region of the spectrum. In order to sensitize the silver halide to other than the blue region, sensitizing dyes are used in the silver halide emulsion. Sensitizing dyes are chromophoric compounds (usually cyanine dye compounds). Their usual function is to adsorb to the silver halide and to absorb light (usually other than blue light) and transfer that energy via an electron to the silver halide grain thus, rendering the silver halide sensitive to radiation of a wavelength other than the blue intrinsic sensitivity. However, sensitizing dyes can also be used to augment the sensitivity of silver halide in the blue region of the spectrum.
Generally a sensitizing dye should wash out of the film or paper during processing. Any retained dye contributes to Dmin and this is often referred to as sensitizing dye stain. Dye stain, which adversely affects the image recorded in the photographic material, has been a source of concern for many years. The problem of retained sensitizing dye stain has been aggravated by the advent of new emulsions, such as tabular grains, which have more surface area and use higher dye levels and accordingly tend to give higher levels of dye stain. Additionally, the use of high chloride emulsions makes preferable the use of sensitizing dyes having enhanced adsorption to silver halide since sensitizing dyes tend to be inherently less well adsorbed to silver chloride emulsions. This can also lead to higher levels of dye stain. Such high chloride emulsions are also often subjected to rapid processing, which can further aggravate the stain problems.
In order to reduce dye stain, stain-reducing agents, such as bis-triazine stilbene compounds, also known as optical brighteners, have been used to reduce dye stain. These compounds, however, are expensive and can be difficult to incorporate in the hydrophilic layers of photographic materials. Another method for reducing dye stain in some cases, is to incorporate certain substituents into the dye molecule to reduce dye stain. For example, dyes containing N,N'-2-hydroxy-3-sulfopropyl nitrogen substituents (U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,586) are generally less retained than the corresponding dyes with 3-sulfopropyl groups. Other stain-reducing nitrogen substituents have also been disclosed such as the 2-sulfoethylcarbamoylmethyl groups disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,298.
Although the foregoing dye structure modifications can be effective at reducing dye stain they have not eliminated the problem. New substituents are always desirable which will result in dyes with low dye stain. In addition, there is an important class of green sensitizers for which it is not possible to use these types of stain-reducing nitrogen substituents. In particular, benzoxazole dyes (an example is given in Formula A below) are commonly used to afford green sensitization in many photographic products such as color negative and reversal films, and color paper. ##STR3##
In many instances, benzoxazole dues also produce undesirable post-process stain. However, it has not been possible to incorporate the aforementioned stain-reducing nitrogen substituents on these dyes because the benzoxazole nucleus is too reactive. For instance, attempts to place a 2-hydroxy-3-sulfopropyl substituent, a 2-sulfoethylcarbamoylmethyl or similar group on the benzoxazole nucleus result in ring-opening of the benzoxazole. Thus, alternative stain reducing substituents are especially needed for dyes containing the benzoxazole nucleus.
Many patents disclose a variety of substituents on cyanine type dyes, including the fused back benzyl or napthyl rings of such dyes. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,888, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,093,222, 5,091,128 where the back ring substituents shown include phenyl groups directly bonded to the back ring. U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,340 shows cyanine type dyes with various back ring substituents including a benzyl group linked through a carbonyl group to the back ring. However, the patent specifically requires that the dye have a nucleus selected from benzothiazole, napthothiazole or benzoselenazole only. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,170 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,181 both disclose cyanine type dyes with phenylene substituents bonded to a back ring through long linking chains. The compounds are intended to be light collecting dyes which are immobile due to the substituents but which are either oxidized during processing or are expressly only weakly adsorbed to silver halide.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide new dye compounds useful as sensitizing dyes for silver halide photographic elements, which dyes have relatively low dye stain. It is a further object of this invention to provide new benzoxazole sensitizers which exhibit relatively low dye stain, and to provide a method of screening sensitizing dyes for those which may produce only relatively low dye stain.